Eclipse Sattenon
Eclipse Sattenon (이클립스 샤데논 Ikeullibseu Syadenon) is an A-Class WH Witch from the Western Division. She is part of Team Golden Moon consisting of Alv Bronte and later Monica. She is known as the Witch of the Golden Ring.Cho, Jung-man (2006). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 3: Character Profile. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-3319-2 Appearance Eclipse is a tall yet slim and well-endowed woman with short purple hair shaped in a bowl cut with a fringe and purple eyes. Her outfit consists of a small, flat, squid shaped Witch Hat followed by a black, sleeveless, low top that reveals her upper chest and most of her back but folds into itself in her front, being buttoned down the left side of her body while being held up by a strap on both sides of her front that connects around her neck. On top is her double layered, black jacket that's made up of a capelet that wraps around her neck while fur-lined at the top with shoulder and upper arm covering and the main body that is fully sleeved, overlapping the whole top with the fold and the buttons at identical positions while lining the cleavage with a laced pattern. Across her hip is a WH belt also partially covering her white, ripple crochet skirt which exposes her legs and her shoe of choice is a pair of white high heeled shoes. Later on she is seen with a simple short, black skirt.Cho, Jung-man (2007). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 4: Color Splash. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-4462-4 Personality Eclipse is a caring person with a seemingly positive attitude. When offended, she would subtly insult the person who did so back. She is very respectful to those ranked above her or that deserve it due to their achievements. Being the voice of reason within her team, Eclipse has a clear idea of what is morally just and will obey it. Eclipse seems to have a big sister relationship with Alv. Story History When Eclipse joined WH, she became a B-Class (Blue) Witch Hunter. At one point in time Eclipse researched Mana Guns to mass produce it but she gave up soon after because she wasn't able to make the bullets needed. In Tasha's Memory Arc, Eclipse and Nekbet are together and meet Edea Florence. They discuss the injustice of Edea's probation and later Edea eavesdrops on a conversation the two have praising Edea. The Other Magic Marksman Arc Eclipse first appears alongside Alv Bronte, Cougar Kunein, and Words Blondy von Worth during Tasha Godspell's trial for Shout's murder. While there, she acted as a witness of the trial but also testified against Tasha. She revealed that the aftermath at the crime scene where the walls were filled with large bullet holes can only be made with the aid of mana and that can only be done by a Mana Gun. She recounted how she once attempted but failed to replicate it and explains that the Mana Bullets needed for the gun could only be made by one person she knew of, Tasha's master Edea Florence. Due to her passing away and Tasha being the only person with a Mana Gun, it left him as the only culprit. Cougar insults her by calling Eclipse incapable , triggering Alv to ask Eclipse if he just insulted her. Eclipse confirms this and Alv asks if she can kill Cougar while materializing blades. Eclipse hugs Alv but replies that she can't kill comrades no matter how annoying they are. Later on in the trial when she hears an entire A-Class WH team was murdered with the same method as Shout, Eclipse is shocked. With the trial being postponed, Eclipse and Alv left alongside the Blondes. Moments after in a nearby hallway, Eclipse and Alv meet up with Tasha and shows her relief from knowing Tasha's innocence since she didn't want to put Edea's student in prison. Eclipse notices Monica and asks if she was the new witch Tasha brought back which he confirms. She examines Monica and is amazed to see she has a Spiritual Supporter and by Tasha as well who also brought the only other witch with a Spiritual Supporter that she's seen, Ran. She instructs Alv to capture Monica by just calling her name and says to Tasha that she'll train Monica since another witch took Ran and Tasha tells her to teach Monica a couple of new tricks. While dragging Monica away, Eclipse cheers out in joy from fulfilling a dream all witches share, having a student. Eclipse gives Monica her uniform to put on, but when she bursts out screaming when the uniform changed color, Eclipse is amazed to see Monica being chosen as an A-Class WH and explains to her how the uniform's coloring system works. When she repeats her awe towards Spiritual Supporters, Monica asks what is a Spiritual Supporter since she doesn't know anything about Supporters. Eclipse explains the functions of a Supporter, the requirements needed to have a Supporter and about Spiritual Supporters specifically. Invasion Arc Eclipse arrives in Britain after the WHs agree to accept Merlin's second proposal. Team Golden Moon is dispatched to the south alongside Agnes, Ian, and other A-Class WH. Powers and Abilities Mana Device Production: Eclipse is able to create devices infused with mana such as Mana Guns but her abilities are limited by her mana capacity, being unable to produce Mana Bullets. Mana Source (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, Eclipse produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Equipment Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. WH Uniform: Invented by Edea Florence, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on mana and won't function if it runs out of it. The functions the uniform possesses are: *'Memory-lapse Fibers' (망각의 섬유 Mang-gag-ui Seom-yu): Normal people won't notice the wearer unless the WH purposely attracts the individuals attention. This won't work on witches or fellow WHs. *'Class Selection': The uniform grades the WH based on their strengths and assigns them to their class. The class is shown by the color of the uniform. *'Protection': The clothing offers low level protection against attacks that are both physical and magical. *'Repair': It will repair itself using the mana stored within it. *'Emblem' (문장 Munjang): Every A/S-Class WH is attributed with an unique insignia which is on their emblem. The emblem allows others to guess certain facts about the wearer's life or abilities. Relationships Alv Bronte Alv is Eclipse's partner and close friend. The two get along really well and share the same interests. Eclipse finds Alv's attachment towards her sweet and is almost always with Alv to make sure Alv doesn't kill any comrades. Monica Monica is Eclipse's student and teammate. Eclipse took Monica in as her student the moment they met and is really patient when explaining things to her. Tasha Godspell Tasha and Eclipse are on good terms and Eclipse seems to respect him due to him being the student of Edea Florence. Despite this, she still went against Tasha during the trial although it was later revealed that she was glad he wasn't guilty. Trivia *According to her character profile, her hobby is collecting the best black tea, she likes tea time, black tea and Alv while she hates ignorant people. *She was mentioned when Vihyungrang was fighting East and was used as an excuse to order Bari to leave.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2006). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 6: Chapter 23: Page 18. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-4463-1 *Eclipse's Zodiac sign is Libra. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Witch Hunter